


You've Grown

by DiamondValley



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondValley/pseuds/DiamondValley
Summary: Phil feels soppy reminiscing about how Dan used to be shorter than him before they embark on their second world tour.





	You've Grown

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this was, I just had the idea in my head and had to write something.

‘Is this you making some mean joke about how I’ve never hit puberty?’ Dan asked Phil, closing the front door of their apartment behind him.

Their apartment. Never his.

‘No. I mean, maybe a little, but I’m just having a moment, like remember when I was taller than you?’ Phil asked, flapping his arms emphatically whilst Dan hung his coat up.

‘Yes Phil, I do recall,’ Dan replied sarcastically, his voice full of fondness. He turned to face Phil. ‘What’s brought this nostalgia on?’

‘I don’t know, we’re about to go on tour again and you know how I zone out in rehearsals?’

‘I think the whole team is aware of that, yes.’

‘Well that’s where my mind went to today, standing next to you and looking up at you on stage.’ Phil’s voice softened.

‘Yeah?’ Dan replied, his voice quiet and gentle. He took a step towards Phil and rested his arms on Phil’s broad shoulders. 

‘Yeah.’ Phil smiled lop-sidedly, responding by placing his arms gently around Dan’s waist. He gazed into Dan’s caramel eyes, feeling the weight of Dan’s arms on his shoulders. ‘We used to do this the other way around.’

‘We did,’ Dan smiled back. He leaned forwards and kissed Phil on his forehead tenderly. ‘You used to do this to me a lot.’

‘You used to have to lean up a little to kiss me,’ Phil said, eyes focused on Dan’s lips.

Dan took the hint and leant forwards, downwards slightly, pressing his lips to Phil’s softly and sweetly. He pulled back, looking into Phil’s colourful eyes. ‘Do you miss it at all?’

‘What do you mean, we’re still together?’

‘I know you numpty, but like, how it used to be when we met?’ Dan played with Phil’s fringe.

Phil knew Dan, knew him so well after years together, even if small things had changed. That small action of Dan’s nervous fingers in his hair meant that he was starting to worry, starting to feel a little insecure. Dan calling Phil names could translate to "you’re mine". Phil also knew not to take it as Dan not trusting him, just as a time when his own insecurities seeped into his day to day, and Phil was just grateful that they were much less frequent now than they had been in the past.

Phil locked his fingers together around Dan’s waist and squeezed him. ’Maybe small things, but it’s so much better now. I’m much less nervous around you for one.’

‘Yeah, your nervous biting was an interesting phase.’ Dan grinned.

‘You loved it.’ Phil retorted. ‘Plus, wouldn’t it be super boring if we never changed?’

‘I don’t know old man, you’re pretty set in your ways.’

Phil ignored Dan. ’I like seeing how you’ve grown, literally and metaphorically, it’s like a physical sign of how long we’ve been together.’ Phil admitted, watching a blush form on Dan’s cheeks alongside his dimples. He wanted to see this, wanted Dan to understand how loved this small and silly realisation made him feel.

‘Jesus, we’re so cringe,’ Dan giggled softly.

‘I know right, and we haven’t even started tour yet,’ Phil joked.

‘You’re such a dork,’ Dan said, pulling Phil in for another kiss, and Phil translated again to "I love you".

This kiss started just as tender as the first, but heated up as Dan’s fingers ran through Phil’s hair. Phil moved his hands from behind Dan’s waist to rest them on Dan’s hips, pulling Dan towards him even though they were already touching; he could never have Dan close enough to him. Phil licked into Dan’s mouth and Dan allowed Phil access to his tongue, both men relishing in tasting each other even though they hadn’t tasted anyone else for years.

Phil remembers his broader frame enveloping Dan’s slimmer and younger one in cuddles. He remembers himself taking charge in initiating things between them, reassuring a younger Dan that they could pace things however he liked.

Now he knows Dan’s more muscular frame around him, his large hands making Phil’s look small and delicate in comparison. He knows Dan teasing him during important phone calls or waking him up by climbing on top of him.

The truth was, even if things had been exciting and new at the start it could never compare to the warmth and adoration that Phil felt whenever he was with Dan now, a warmth built through trust and time together. It was when he saw the contrast in the pair now compared with 9 years ago that he really noticed how far they’d come, how they’d come through so much against all odds. To Phil, nothing was hotter or more romantic than any honeymoon phase they might have had in their adolescence.

All this and more ran through Phil’s head as he kissed Dan passionately. He felt Dan’s body pressed against his, his warmth surrounding him. He felt Dan’s hands in his hair, on his neck, then slowly caressing down his back until they reached his ass, cupping it and squeezing it.

Phil hummed into Dan’s lips before pulling apart for air.

‘Is this okay?’ Dan asked, eyelids heavy, hands giving Phil another little squeeze.

‘Yeah, this whole conversation was totally a ploy to get you to top.’ Phil smirked.

Dan snorted and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil could feel the warm air from Dan’s laughter escaping his lips, tickling his neck. Years ago, Phil would have worried that this had ruined the moment, killed the mood. Dan leaned his mouth towards Phil’s ear. ’We used to do that the other way around too.’


End file.
